Transmissions are used in vehicles or work machines such as, agricultural, construction, off-road, and industrial machines, for example. Transmissions used in work machines typically provide a large number of gear ratios for propelling the vehicle. A transmission may include a main gear selection unit and a range gear selection unit, or range box. The range gear selection unit includes one or more range gears which operate the transmission in one or more ranges. For each range, the gears in the main gear selection unit interact with the respective range gear.